LOVE DESIRES
by bublle106
Summary: Summary: apa yang kau lakukan?/bodohnya aku yang mempercayainya selama bertahun-tahun/ meminta belaskasihku?/huh?apa yang kau katakan, menyesal? Itu tak berguna bagiku!/ aku akan membawa mereka, anak-anakku./aku tak tau harus berkata apa, melupakannya atau….. ChanBaek/YUNJAE/OTHERS/GS/DLDR/HURT. baca aja ga pinter buat summary...
1. Prolog

**Title :** **LOVE DESIRES**

 **Author : Bublle106**

 **Genre : school life/marriageLife/Hurt/friendship**

 **Cast : Chanbaek and Others**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine… NOTHING INSPIRED FROM ANYONE STORY**

 **Warning : GS/ DLDR/ NO BASHING, TYPO/ alur berantakan/ slow upadate (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: apa yang kau lakukan?/bodohnya aku yang mempercayainya selama bertahun-tahun/ meminta belaskasihku?/huh?apa yang kau katakan, menyesal? Itu tak berguna bagiku!/ aku akan membawa mereka, anak-anakku./aku tak tau harus berkata apa, melupakannya atau…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start story^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudnya ini semua? Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini semua, aku tidak menginginkannya".

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang telah aku lakukan". namja itu berbicara sambil menundukan kepalanya agar dapat menutupi air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Air mata penyesalan itu yang di keluarkan olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, sangat mudah mengatakanya, bukan begitu sayang". Wajah penuh amarah dan kecewa yang saat ini ia tunjukan kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku sungguh khilaf melakukanya". Namja itu berkata sambil menatap mata wanita kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergilah dari hidupku jika kau menginkan maaf itu!". Mengucapkan dengan penuh penekanan oleh wanita yang tersakiti.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, lihat lah apa yang mampu aku lakukan". melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Kau membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan dengan ini semua". Setelah mengatakan itu semua wanita itu pergi tanpa peduli terhadap si lelaki yang telah menyakitinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih sayang". Mengucapkan dengan pandangan penuh cinta terhadap wanitanya.

Tanpa menyadari jika ada yang meliha dan mendengar ucapan itu dengan penuh air mata dan sakit hati.

"Ini baru permulaan dan kau akan membayar lebih dari yang semua aku dapatkan".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung or Tamat?**

 **CUAP-CUAP: thanks buat ada yang baca cerita ini… butuh tanggapan yang baik^^**

 **MASIH BARU BELAJAR NULIS. HARAP DIMAKLUMI JIKA TERDAPAT KESALAHAN.**

 **CERITA INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN SENDIRI! JIKA ADA YANG SAMA DENGAN AUTHOR LAIN SAYA TIDAK TAHU, ANGGAP SAJA CERITAKU PASARAN-T.T-**

 **JIKA SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI TOLONG DI REVIEW YA.**

 **MASUKAN DAN KRITIKAN POSITIVE AKAN SAYA TERIMA DENGAN BAIK.**

 **JIKA BANYAK YANG MENYUKAINYA AKAN DI LANJUT, JIKA TIDAK YA BYE! SEMUA TERGANTUNG PARA READERS KELANJUTAN CERITANYA^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :** **LOVE DESIRES**

 **Author : Bublle106**

 **Genre : school life/marriageLife/Hurt/friendship**

 **Cast : Chanbaek and Others**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine… NOTHING INSPIRED FROM ANYONE STORY**

 **Warning : GS/ DLDR/ NO BASHING, TYPO/ alur berantakan/ slow upadate (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"tok tok tok"

"brak brakkkk". Suara ketukan pintu kamar yang terdengar ribut di lantai dua.

"Baekhyun! Bangun ini sudah jam 07.00, nanti terlambat kesekolah!".

Kesal anaknya tidak menjawab sahutanya dan tangannya yang sakit karena mengetuk pintu terlalu kuat, wanita yang terlihat masih cantik dan awet muda, berdecak dan mengomel sepanjang jalan menyerah pada putrinya dan pergi menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoammmm….."

Matahari telah terbit dari timur sekitar satu jam yang lalu kini waktu menunjukan pukul 07.20am. Byun baekhyun terlihat menguap dan mengucek matanya, tidak terlalu kuat tapi cukuplah untuk membuat matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengegeliat sambil melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, matanya terbuka lebar-kaget- melihat angka yang tertera.

07.25am itu yang terlihat olehnya. "Eommaaaaaaaa, baekie terlambat kesekolah" baekhyun berteriak kuat sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi, suara yang berisik mampu membuat telinga berdengung. Ibu baekhyun yang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, mendenggar teriakan dari lantai dua-kamar-putri satu-satunya itu. Kim Heechul atau sekarang menjadi Byun Heechul ibu dari Byun Baekhyun dan menjadi seorang Istri dari Byun Hangeng adalah seorang desainer ternama di seoul, Byun Hangeng-jelas-seorang pengusaha di bidang ekspor-impor dan kuliner.

"aish, kenapa aku bisa terlambat bangun, lihat! Rambutku tidak diikat dan tidak sempat menggunakan eyeliner ku". Berkata seorang diri di depan cermin setelah menggunakan seragam. "huh, hanya menggunaka bedak dan lipgloss". Berjalan meuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membenarkan letak tas dan masih mengomel seorang diri dengan suara yang pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, appa selamat pagi". Baekhyun berkata sambil menarik kursi yang akan didudukinya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum sambil membalas sapaan putri kesayangan.

"mengapa eomma tidak membangunkan baeki, baeki jadi terlambat bangun dan kesekolah eomma"

"Huh? Kenapa malah eomma yang disalahkan baeki sayang, baeki saja yang tidurnya seperti orang mati, susah bangun eomma telah menggodor pintu kamar berkali-kali". Heechul menjawab dengan membesarkan mata kepada putrinya.

Reaksi baekhyun setelah mendengar kebenaran dari ibu nya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjawab dengan manja "Eomma, harusnya lebih berusaha lagi". reaksi heechul adalah menjitak kepala anakanya dengan sendok. "sudah sana sarapan". Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru sambil melihat jam tangannya menunjukan angka 07.46am. Selesai makan baekhyun pamit pergi kesekolah. "bye eomma appa baeki pergi dulu". Berlarian menuju mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menegendarai mobil dengan cara ugal-ugalan tanpa peduli terhadap lampu lalu lintas dan polisi yang akan mengejarnya jika melihat cara mengemudinya. Park chanyeol nama lelaki yang mengendarai mobil itu akhirnya tiba juga di parkiran sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

GREY NORMAL CENTRE HIGH SCHOOL (GNCHS) adalah sekolah swasta yang terletak di daerah Gangnam-gu, seoul. sekolah elit khusus yang diisi oleh para siswa siswi kalangan atas, sedikit kalangan menengah dan minim oleh para siswa beasiswa.

Suara teriakan di halaman depan menuju kelas terdengar, para siswa siswi yang mengidolakan king sekolahan, siapalagi kalau bukan park chanyeol and the gank. Sebut saja.

Kris Wu pria tinggi dan dingin keturunan China-Canada, anak tunggal dari pasangan Wu Changmin-Victoria seoarang pengusaha sukses di China-Canada di bidang elektronik.

Oh Sehun pria tinggi sedikit lebih rendah dari Kris, anak kedua setelah Oh yesung. Anak dari Oh Yoochun-EunHye yang mana ayahnya seorang pengusaha di bidang tekstil dan ibunya seorang model ternama di Korea. Bisa satu angkatan karena mengikuti kelas aklerasi saat JHS.

Park Chanyeol anak kedua setelah kakak perempuannya Park Yoora, dua bersaudara beda sifat 380 derajat. Park Chanyeol terkenal pintar, dingin, angkuh dan tak kenal ampun kepada siapapun yang mengusik ketenangan hidupnya dan orang yang di sayanginya. Berbeda dengan Yoora kakaknya yang terkenal pengasih dan baik -sangat- hati. Mereka adalah anak dari Park Yunho-Jaejoong seorang pengusaha di bidang , Hotel,Otomotif, Elektronik,Club dan Resort. Ibunya Park Jaejoong adalah seorang Desainer yang mana brand Moldir tekenal di Korea dan di luar korea.

Kim Jongin atau paling akrab di telinga dengan nama Kai anak tunggal dari Kim Kangin-Minah. Keluarga pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang Kesehatan –Hanyang Hospital- dan Event Organizer. Kai memiliki sifat yang jahil dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Bisa satu angkatan karena mengikuti kelas aklerasi saat JHS, sama dengan Sehun.

Kim Jong Dae, lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen anak tunggal dari Kim Junsu-Hani. Kim Junsu seorang pengusaha yang memiliki CN-Ent, Hani ibunya adalah seorang Dokter Bedah di rumah sakit milik keluarga kai. Chen dengan sifat sedikit angkuh dan cerewet.

Terakhir Kim JunMyeon atau Suho, anak tunggal dari Kim Siwon-kibum seorang pungusaha di bidang otomotif –Hyundai- dan ibunya seorang pemilik Café-Street21- terkenal di seoul dan memiliki cabang di setiap kota yang ada di seoul. Suho terkenal memiliki sifat dingin, sedikit baik hati dan seorang ketua osis di sekolahnya, terpilih karena pintar -dibawah chanyeol dikit- dan senyuman angelic yang memukau.

 **.**

 **(lelah ngetik pengenal karakter pria)**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam siswa populer telah melewati barisan para penggemar dengan telinga yang sedikit berdengung, karena teriakan kencang yang berasal dari penghuni sekolah. Berjalan memasuki kelas, mereka Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai berada di kelas 2-1 sementara Suho, Chen, dan Sehun berada dikelas 2-2.

Byun Baekhyun kelas 2-1 terlihat sedang menulis di mejanya, menyalin PR miliknya untung tugasnya berada dijam pelajaran kedua, sekarang pelajaran pertama kosong karena guru rapat. Xi luhan sahabat karibnya keturunan Korea-China. Luhan anak seorang pengusaha yang memiliki Hotel bitang lima di China ini terlihat sedang mengomeli Baekhyun karena tidak mengerjakan tugas sejarah yang di berikan oleh gurunya yang galak, Pak Shindong-namanya gurunya-.

"Kau seharusnya megerjakan di rumah Byun! Guru galak itu akan menghukum mu menyapu halaman belakang sekolah jika kau tidak mengerjakan tugasnya! Untung saja saat ini guru sedang rapat, jadi kau bisa menyontek miliku". Yang mana ucapan luhan hanya mendapat anggukan malas dari Baekhyun yang sibuk menyalin PR milik Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak mendengarkanku".- Luhan

"Sudah lah luhan biarkan saja itukan emang sifatnya, pemalas!".-Kyungsoo

Lelah mengomel dan tidak didengar oleh sahabatnya Baekhyun, Luhan beralih ke sahabat lainnya Do Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan kue buatannya yang tak sempat ia makan dirumah anggap saja sarapan dikelas karena terlambat bangun.

Terlihat Park Chanyeol yang terbangun dari tidurnya di pojok sudut di kelas, karena mendengar suara ribut dari meja teman sekelasnya Byun Baekhyun gadis manja dan pemalas yang memiliki otak standar.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja Baekhyun yang terdapat beberapa anak perempuan di sana yang sedang bergosip ria, dari masalah artis sampai masalah pennjabat yang terkena skandal.

"Hey pendek! Bisakah tidak menggosip di kelas kau mengganggu tidurku!". Chanyeol berkata sambil menendang meja milik Baekhyun.

"Apa masalahmu, kau datang-datang menendang mejaku dan mengomel tidak jelas, jika ingin tidur dirumah jangan di kelas, dan lagi pula bukan hanya aku saja yang ribut tapi kenapa aku yang kau marahi?! Lihat Kai dia sedang mengganggu sahabatku Kyungsoo yang sedang menulis resep kue nya. Kenapa tidak kau marahi juga?! Suara temanmu itu juga sangat berisik!". Omel baekhyun panjang x lebar.

"Kau" chanyeol mendekati telinga baekhyun dan berkata "bicara apa?" dengan suara yang terdengar dingin, membuat Baekhyun gugup bukan hanya karena suara tapi juga nafas Chanyeol yang terasa di wajahnya.

"Menjauhlah dariku, kau terlalu dekat hanya untuk berbicara". Baekhyun dengan gugup mendorong chanyeol dengan kuat, hingga Chanyeol terbentur dengan meja di sebelah Baekhyun. Kelas yang tadinya bising menjadi hening seketika, karena mendengar meja yang tergeser.

Chanyeol yang kesal karena didorong dan terbentur meja, berjalan mandekati Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin dan menampakan seriangaiannya dan mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Baekhyun yang merona antara takut - wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau mendorongku pendek?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendahnya.

"huh?" Baekhyun yang gugup hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara tercekatnya.

"Kau…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **CUAP-CUAP: MASIH BARU BELAJAR NULIS. HARAP DIMAKLUMI JIKA TERDAPAT KESALAHAN.**

 **CERITA INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN SENDIRI! JIKA ADA YANG SAMA DENGAN AUTHOR LAIN SAYA TIDAK TAHU, ANGGAP SAJA CERITAKU PASARAN-T.T-**

 **Tidak di edit, TYPO bergentanyangan…. langsung up begitu selesai di ketik. Lagi sibuk dikit #alasannya-plak-**

 **Aku tidak tau apakah setiap cerita di pragraf nyambung atau tidak.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan dengan cerita ini tolong di review ya.**

 **Masukan dan kritikan positive akan saya terima dengan baik.**

 **Thanks udah baca cerita ga jelas ini…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :** **LOVE DESIRES**

 **Author : Bublle106**

 **Genre : school life/marriageLife/Hurt/friendship**

 **Cast : Chanbaek and Others**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine… NOTHING INSPIRED FROM ANYONE STORY**

 **Warning : GS/ DLDR/ NO BASHING, TYPO/ alur berantakan/ slow upadate (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

"Kau…..

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong dikarenakan Shindong-guru sejarah- masuk kedalam kelas. Pak guru duduk di meja depan dan mulai mengabsen seluruh nama murid yang ada di kelas, sambil mengatakan untuk mengantarkan PR mereka masing-masing kemeja yang ditempati oleh guru sejarah mereka.

Pelajaran sejarah dimulai dengan hening karena tidak ada satupun yang berani bersuara karena guru yang mengajar saat ini terkenal suka menghukum muridnya bila tidak memperhatikan ketika mengajar.

Lelah telah menghampiri sebagian telinga murid kelas 2-1 ini. Setelah semua mata pelajaran selesai akhirnya mereka semua bisa bersorak riang, karena bell pulang telah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, apa kau langsung pulang kerumah?" Luhan bertanya menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku lelah" Baekhyun menjawab sambil memegang tasnya yang akan di sampirkan kebahu.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita ke café dulu sebentar, kau mau ikut juga kan Kyung?."

"Aku terserah saja Lu.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Hyunieeeee ayo kita pergi kesana sebentar saja, mau ya ya ya…" bujuk Luhan sambil menggelayutkan tangannya dengan manja di lengan Baekhyun.

"Hahh… baiklah ayo kita ke café, untuk menghilangkan lelah sejenak, Lu, apa kau sudah mengatakan kepada yang lain?" Baekhyun menjawab seakalian bertanya tentang temannya yang lain tetangga yang berada di kelas 2-2.

"Sudah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan dan baru saja dibalas, mereka menunggu di pakiran" Luhan berkata dan menunjukan poselnya kepada sahabatnya.

Setibanya dipakiran Baekhyun dan yang lainnya memasuki mobil dan mengemudikan mobil masing-masing menuju café-Street21-yang menjadi favorit mereka saat ngumpul bersama ataupun di saat sendirian.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, mereka langsung mendudukan diri di tempat biasa mereka tempati selama berada di café ini.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Xiumin bertanya sambil melihat daftar menu.

"seperti biasa Xiu, rasa taro ya…" Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Yang juga mendapat sahutan "seperti biasa" dari yang lain. Seelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dan dengan hening mereka semua menyantap dessert dan minuman yang telah mereka pesan.

"Yammy, strawberry cake di sini sangat lezatt" bicara sambil tersenyum lebar hingga mata Baekhyun menghilang tenggelam oleh pipi chubby nya. Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng menglihat tingkah simaniak strawberry ini.

"Lay, apa kau jadi balik ke China selama beberapa hari?" Tao yang memiliki mata berlingkaran hitam seperti panda bertanya penasaran kepada teman sekelas dan senegaranya ini.

"Ya, aku jadi balik ke China Tao-ah~ aku akan berada di China selama empat hari, Baba menyuruhku pulang katanya ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakannya" Lay menjawab dengan lesu.

"Lama juga kau pulang Lay-ah~ kapan kau akan berangkat?" –Xiumin

"Lusa, aku akan berangkat siang xiu" – Lay

"Ok, kami semua akan mengantarmu ke bandara besok siang! Kalian ikutkan?" dengan semangat Tao menjawab dan juga bertanya kepada yang lain.

Yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan maknae mereka.

Obrolan mereka berenam terhenti, karena bunyi lonceng dipintu masuk cafe menandakan ada pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Terlihat Park Chanyeol dan yang lain memasuki cafe dan duduk di dekat kaca, lebih tepatnya dua jarak dari tempat Baekhyun dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Pelayan cafe datang kemeja Chanyeol untuk mencatat pesanan dari pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka semua membahas hal yang biasa diobrolkan oleh para lelaki yaitu balapan dan game. Yap! Chanyeol, Kris dan Kai memeliki hobi balap liar yang hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan di tengah malam yang mana seharusnya mereka sudah terlelap di ranjang empuk dan nyaman seperti yang dilakukan oleh pelajar normal lainnya.

Kai memperhatikan sekitar cafe dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik berjalan mendekati salah satu meja tersebut dan tanpa malu menyapa salah satu gadis yang ada dimeja.

"Kyungsoo baby.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan baby?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Yang di tanya hanya menjawab "Bukan urusanmu" dengan wajah datar. Kai yang melihat respon dari Kyungsoo hanya mengindikan bahu dan tetap berada di sana memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyedot minumannya. Yang lain kecuali Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan game di handphonenya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah yang memalukan dari sahabat mereka-Kai-. Setelah tertera dilayar tulisan game over barulah Chanyeol menyadari bawah sahabatnya Jongin yang biasa dipanggil kai tidak terlihat disekitarnya, memandang kesekeliling cafe barulah Chanyeol menemukan Kai yang sibuk dengan wanita incarannya. Chanyeol yang melihat ada Baekhyun juga disana hanya tersenyum miring penuh makna Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun"Pendek! Kau ada disini huh"Baekhyun hanya cuek mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol yang dihiraukan hanya mengedikan bahu dan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun berkata "Urusan kita belum selsesai pendek!" kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Baekhyun hanya dapat berkata dalam hati _'urusan apa yang dimaksud pria dingin itu'_ malas menanggapi Chanyeol. Kai yang melihat Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, maka Kai yang menjadi penasaran mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang dan kembali kemeja dimana ia dan yang lainnya berada. Baekhyun yang lelah berpamitan untuk pulang duluan dengan temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sport Chanyeol telah terpakir rapi di halaman rumahnya sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Langit kini sudah berubah menjadi orange-sore- kini Chanyeol sedang berada dikamarnya membersihkan diri dikamar mandi, lalu membaringkan diri dikasur kesayangannya yang empuk, tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol tertidur dengan lelapnya, mungkin lelah.

Dirumah yang lain Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengikat rambutnya keatas. Wanita manja ini turun kebawah untuk melihat menu makan malam yang telah dimasak oleh nyonya besar rumah ini.

Melihat ibunya yang berada didepan kompor sambil mengaduk sesuatu, Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya "Eomma, sedang masak apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil melihat kedalam panci.

"Masak soup ayam sayang"

"sudah daripada mengganggu eomma lebih baik siapkan meja makan, letakkan perlatan dengan benar sayang" Heechul menyuruh anaknya mempersiapkan perlatan makan, karena ia tidak ingin acara masak direcoki oleh putrinya itu, karena putrinya hanya bisa mengacaukan saja-tidak pandai masak-. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggerutu "Padahal hanya ingin bertanya saja", "Eomma mendengar gerutuanmu sayang" teriak Heechul karena putrinya sudah berada di perbatasan antara pintu dapur dan ruang makan.

Makan malam dirumah Baekhyun telah usai sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, kini terlihat keluarga harmonis ini sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga yang mana ayah baekyun-Hangeng- sedang sibuk dengan tontonan berita malamnya, sedangkan Heechul dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan majalah mode mereka.

Sementara itu dirumah pria dingin dan tampan itu terasa sunyi karena orang tuanya sibuk dengan bisnis mereka-Yunho Jaejoong- melebarkan nama sayap perusahaan ke luar negeri demi dapat membahagiakan kedua anaknya Yoora dan Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol yang telah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang memakan makan malamnya yang sangat terlambat-ketiduran- seorang diri, kakaknya Yoora masih sibuk membawakan berita-berita malam yang harus disiarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari seakan tidak memiliki ampun dengan cahaya yang sangat menyengat untuk menyinari salah satu kamar yang dimana pemilik kamar tersebut masih tertidur disaat matahari telah berada di tingkat paling tinggi dilangit. Masih bergelung dengan selimutnya yang hanya menyelimuti dari lutut sampai kakinya, bunyi nada dering yang bersal dari telepon genggam miliknya sejak tadi membuat kebisingan tersendiri dikamar itu tidak mampu membuat sang pemilik kamar untuk membuka sepasang matanya yang terpejam rapat. Dan setelah bunyi deringan tersebut telah berhenti menjeda sekitar tiga puluh menitan barulah sang pemilik kamar tersebut mengerjapkan matanya. Baru saja bola matanya ingin menyusuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada dikamarnya, handphonenya berbunyi tanda pesan baru masuk memberitahu Chanyeol meraih handphone yang terletak dinakas samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Mata Chanyeol membesar setelah membaca pesan itu. Kemudian buru-buru masuk kekamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kebandara menemui seseor ah bukan dua orang yang saat ini sedang menggunya dibandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada di bandara bersama dengan para sahabatnya untuk mengantarkan sahabatnya yang lain-Yixing- yang akan pergi meninggal mereka selama beberapa hari untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya agar pulang kekampung halaman-Changsa-.

"Yixing ah hati-hati disana"-Luhan

"Jika sudah sampai beritahu kami, agar kami tidak khawatir"-Xiumin

"Iya, jangan lupa memberi tahu mereka xing ah, kalau tidak baby soo ku ini akan menangis karena tidak mendapatkan kabar dari teman terdekat yang paling disayang nya"-Kai-

"Lupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh sihitam xing ah"-Kyungsoo-

"Hahaha kalian berdua lucu sekali, eh! hitam kau ini selalu saja mengikuti Kyungsoo aku bosan melihatmu, untung saja temanmu yang lain juga tidak ikut! Dasar hitam menyebalkan!" Baekhyun si cerewet dan manja berkata sambil tertawa dan terlihat seringaian di wajahnya yang terlihat imut ketika melihat wajah masam yang ada diwajah Kai. Tao yang melihat semua yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa simpul, takut membuat Kai marah padanya, karena pada dasarnya Tao lebih suka hidup damai dari pada hidup mencari rusuh seperti temannya Baekhyun. Heran kenapa Kai bisa mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai kebandara? Jawabannya adalah satu mereka bertetangga sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dimana keluarga Kim sahabat orang tuanya semasa kuliah baru saja pindah dari Jepang dan keluarga Kim membeli rumah di samping keluarga Do. Saat Kyungsoo ingin berangkat kebandara Kai terlihat didepan pintu rumahnya mengobrol dengan eomma yang saat itu membuka pintu untuk Kai yang membunyikan bell rumahnya. Eommanya-Ryewook- yang melihat putrinya ingin pergi bertanya kepada Kyungsoo putri kesayangannya "Apa putri eomma yang cantik ini akan pergi dengan Jongin hmm?" sebelum Kyungsoo dapat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyan eommanya Kai telah lebih dulu menjawab "iya, Kyungsoo yang cantik ini akan pergi dengan jongin eomma" Kyungsoo sudah biasa mendengar panggilan Jongin kepada ibunya karena Kyungsoo juga menanggil ibu Jongin dengan sebutan eomma juga, karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat. "Baiklah eomma tidak akan bertanya kalian akan pergi kemana, karena yang eomma tahu kalian hanya akan pergi hangout bersama teman kalian yang lain, karena itu selalu menjadi jawaban Kyungsoo saat eomma bertanya. Jongin eomma hanya meminta kau menjaga putri kesayangan eomma ini, oke?! " Eomma Kyungsoo memberi izin putrinya untuk pergi bersama Jongin. "Siap eomma, jangan khawatir Jongin akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sepunuh hati" menjawab dengan menunjukan wajah sumeringahnya karena bisa pergi bersama sang pujaan hatinya. Begitulah ceritanya Kai bisa berada di bandara bersama dengan para wanita.

"Baiklah sudah waktunya aku pergi untuk check in" Lay memeluk satu persatu temannya-kecuali Kai- lalu Lay berjalan menggeret kopernya, Lay membalikan tubuhnya melambai sekali lagi kepada teman-teman terbaiknya selama ia berada di Seoul.

Selepas Lay tidak telihat lagi oleh pandangan mata mereka Baekhyun dan yang lain berbalik berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pergi ketempat yang akan dituju oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Hmm… sudah seharusnya kau meminta maaf, kau terlambat satu jam lebih sayang"

"Maafkan aku, aku ketiduran dan tidak mendengar jika handphone ku berbunyi"

"Ckckckck… tidak bisakah kau berubah sayang?"

"Tidurmu itu masih saja seperti orang mati"

"Hentikan ocehan kalian kita jadi perhatian orang dibandara saat ini" ucap orang yang ada disebelah seseorang yang mengomel dengan lancar tadi untuk menghentikan perkelahian antara dua orang yang saling menyayangi ini.

"CHANYEOL!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuap-cuap: apakah ini nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya? Tolong beritahu aku…. (author pemula begini nih tingkahnya, kurang percaya diri -_- #plak)**

 **No Edit, Typo harap dimaklumi hehe**

 **Masukan dan kritikan positive akan saya terima dengan baik.**

 **Thanks udah baca kelanjutan cerita ga jelas ini…**

 **Terimakasih juga kepada reader yang telah mengomentari, favorit dan follow cerita ini^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title :** **LOVE DESIRES**

 **Author : Bublle106**

 **Genre : school life/marriageLife/Hurt/friendship**

 **Cast : Chanbaek and Others**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine… NOTHING INSPIRED FROM ANYONE STORY**

 **Warning : GS/ DLDR/ NO BASHING, TYPO/ alur berantakan/ slow upadate (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

"CHANYEOL! Mendengar namanya diteriaki dengan suara lantang dan tidak tahu malu itu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya agar dapat melihat dan mengetahui sosok yang sedang berlari dari jauh untuk menghampirinya. Chanyeol yang menunjukan wajah terkejut itu dapat mengendalikan ekspresi dengan cepat dan sesegera mungkin mengembalikan wajah biasanya dingin dan datar setelah mengetahui jika yang memanggilnya itu adalah si hitam sahabatnya Kai.

"Hah hah hah, Yeol apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai bertanya dengan lancar setelah menarik nafas sebentar. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari si hitam, _'Apa-apaan si hitam yang tidak punya malu ini tidak melihat kedua orang yang ada didepanku?'_ Chanyeol hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. Setelah bertanya dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban barulah Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang punggung Chanyeol dan langsung menunduk dan menyapa dengan sopan dan sedikit gugup-karena sudah lama tidak bertemu- setelah mengetahui dengan siapa sahabatnya berbicara tadi. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya telah sampai ditempat Kai saat ini berdiri, Chanyeol yang melihat ada Baekhyun juga disana bersama dengan sahabat repotnya-menurut Chanyeol sendiri- datang menghampiri tempatnya menunjukan smirk tampan andalannya. "Oi pendek! Kau disini?" bertanya sambil mengejek adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol dalam menyapa dan bertanya pada Baekhyun-dari kelas satu-. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan nada malas dan ketus "Bukan urusanmu!" mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu Chanyeol hanya mengidikkan kedua bahunya, dan berbalik menghadap pada dua orang yang tadi sempat dicuekinya karena berbicara dengan si hitam-Kai-.

"Sayang akhirnya kau punya teman wanita juga" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, ibu tersenyum dengan lembut kepada anaknya Chanyeol setelah anaknya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadanya.

"Bukan ma, mereka para wanita repot ini bukan teman Chanyeol, eomma kan tahu sendri jika teman Chanyeol hanya si hitam dan yang lainnya"- Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan wajah datarnya.

Yang lain kecuali Kai menyapa kedua orang tua Chanyeol dengan sopan "Annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi ajumma, kami teman Chanyeol di sekolah" Kyungsoo menyapa dengan sopan dan diikuti oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Xiumin dengan mengukir senyuman manis di wajah mereka. Setelah menyapa dengan sopan kedua orang tua Chanyeol mereka pamit undur diri termasuk Kai yang ikutan pamit.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kepada eomma bahwa teman wanitamu cantik-cantik sayang"- Jaejoong

"Apa aku harus laporan dulu dengan eomma jika aku memiliki teman yang cantik atau jelek" –Chanyeol

"Terserah apa katamu, eomma tidak peduli tentang laporan dan sebagainya, yang eomma tahu saat ini hanyalah mengurangi jatah bulanan mu karena kau telah membuat eomma dan appa menunggu terlalu lama di bandara!" -Jaejoong

"Eomma… itu bukan salah ku, kenapa harus mengurangi uang jajanku eomma…." Chanyeol merengek dengan manja dan tidak pantas karena suara bassnya benar-benar tidak mendukung untuk melakukan hal yang satu itu. Appanya-Yunho- yang melihat anaknya merengek manja hanya tersenyum saat tahu bagaimana perubahan ekspresi di wajah anak lelakinya saat bersama dengan keluarga dan temannya. Sebagai kepala keluarga Yunho menenangkan anaknya dengan berkata "Sabar sayang eommamu hanya akan mengurangi selama sebulan tidak lebih, jangan manja dan merengek tidak jelas jagoan appa ini kan sudah besar" Yunho bicara sambil melirik wajah kesal anaknya karena mendengar ucapannya yang masih menganggap putranya masih berumur Lima tahun. Dalam hati Chanyeo mengumpat _'Dasar beruang dan gajah'_ mana berani Chanyeol menyuarakan isi hatinya, jika itu sampai terjadi bersiaplah untuk menerima amukan dari gajah liar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dari bandara Baekhyun dan yang lainnya pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja sekalian jalan-jalan mumpung ada seseorang yang akan membawakan belanjaan mereka berlima-Kai-. Kai yang merasa tatapan keempat wanita disana kecuali Kyungsoo yang sedikit cuek paham betul akan arti tatapan itu yang akan membuatnya menjadi tukang tenteng belanjaan hanya bisa pasrah, semua demi bisa mendekati simata burung hantu sang pujaan hati.

Setelah lelah memborong barang-barang yang menarik mata bagi mereka berlima dan terasa sangat melelahkan dan sangat membosankan bagi si Kai, mereka menuju ke food court karena waktu makan siang telah terlewati dari tadi perut kosong mereka berteiak minta diisi dengan makan yang lezat dan mengenyangkan tentu saja.

"Akhirnya makan juga, aku benar-benar kapok mengikuti kalian jika sedang bersama begini" terdengar suara protesan dari satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di sana.

"Salah sendiri mengikuti kami" Baekhyun menjawab dengan matanya diputar.

Bagaimana reaksi yang lain? Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan protesan si lelaki hitam. Toh mereka juga tidak memaksa sihitam ikut dengan mereka, mumpung ada suruhan gratis kenapa tidak di manfaatkan saja dengan baik. Mereka berlima juga sudah cukup baik dengan membawa satu atau dua barang belanjaan ditangan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Chanyeol saat ini sedang menikmati waktu sore mereka dengan damai di gazebo halaman rumah mereka sendiri. Terlihat bagaimana ratu rumah-Jaejoong- sedang membahas masalah fashion bersama putri mereka-Yoora- dengan sangat antusias dan penuh perdebatan, biasa faktor perbedaan selera. Sedangkan kepala keluarga-Yunho- sedang terlihat berfikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan anak lelakinya-Chanyeol- dalam permainan catur mereka. Karena sang appa sudah kalah telak dua kali dan berharap di permainan yang ketiga ia yang akan menang.

"Checkmate"

"Huh~ kenapa bisa kalah untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

"Lanjut lagi main Chan, sampai appa menang!"

"Tidak mau. lelah main catur sebanyak tiga kali appa. Appa akan tetap kalah karena aku sudah banyak belajar agar bisa menang dari appa.. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu kalah jika bermain catur bersama appa" Chanyeol menjawab panjang lebar, karena jujur appa nya ini tidak mau mengaku kalah kepada anaknya sendiri.

Melihat suami dan anaknya selesai bermain catur tetapi masih bedebat Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri kedua lelaki kebanggannya itu.

"Sudahlah bear.. Jangan main catur melulu, kan sudah jelas siapa yang menang dari tadi" Jaejoong memberi pengertian kepada sang suami tercinta yang tidak pernah mau kalah ini.

"Huh~ baiklah aku berhenti main bojae" Menyerah agar sang istri tidak mencerewetinya. Hahaha

"Eomma masuk kedalam dulu, mau masak untuk makan malam. Apa ada yang ingin request?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada anak-anak dan suaminya. Sementara Yoora berjalan mendekati anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Ayam goreng tepung ma"-Chanyeol

"Udang asam manis ma"-Yoora

"Pesan dirimu saja bolehkan bojae sayang?""Aduh"Yunho mengusap kepalanya.

PLETAK sang ratu gajah memberikan jitakan dikepala suaminya karena sudah berbicara yang bukan-bukan di depan kedua anaknya. Kemudian meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah tanpa peduli tentang kesakitan suami beruang mesumnya Chanyeol dan Yoora? Hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhaaannnnnnnnnnn"

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku sakit"

"Pinjami aku PR matematika mu luhan~ah, aku baru ingat tadi pagi jika kita memiliki PR"

"Kau ini kapan berubahnya hah?!" Luhan memprotes pada Baekhyun.

Luhan yang berjalan dengan damai seorang diri di koridor sekolah yang lumayan ramai dipagi hari saat waktu masih menunjukan angka 7.15 ini telah hancur karena mendengar teriakan super kencang dan berisik dari sahabatnya Byun baekhyun saat iya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan tidak elit kemudian menghampirinya dengan cengiran yang berkembang di wajahnya tanpa peduli pandangan dari sahabatnya dan juga murid yang lain, yang sempat berhenti sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang membuat keributan di pagi yang tenang ini.

Menghelah nafas malas setelah tau apa maksud dari teriakan super tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas. Memasuki kelas dan mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan si Baekhyun ia berjalan menuju meja luhan dan megadahkan tangannya untuk meminta buku PR milik Luhan. Luhan dengan gerakan malas membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku PR nya dan memberikan kepada si pemalas Baekhyun. Di saat yang tepat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas yang selalu saja ada banyangan hitam yang mengikutinya-Kai- berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada di depan Luhan dan melihat buku yang diterima oleh Baekhyun hanya menggelengakan kepalanya. Yang di gelengkan hanya dapat berkata "Aku lupa Kyung~ah".

Jika Kai telah memasuki kelas dan mendarat dengan selamat dikursinya. Maka di halaman depan sekolah baru saja terpakir mobil mewah milik Chanyeol, Suho, Kris dan sehun. Di mana jongdae? Dia numpang sama si maknae Sehun dengan alasan klasik saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ditelpon tadi pagi "Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah polusi dengan asap kendaraan yang aku bawa" Sehun hanya membalas perkataan Chen tadi dengan makian tanpa makna "Sialan kau kotak! Mentang-mentang rumah searah" yang mana setelah mengatakan makian tersebut Sehun langsung mematikan telepon secara sepihak, padahal yang alasan yang sebenarnya adalah 'malas menyetir sendiri'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bell istirahat baru saja berdendang, seluruh siswa siswi murid GREY NORMAL CENTRE HIGH SCHOOL(GNCHS) tidak sabaran berlari ke kantin sekolah untuk memenuhi permintaan penghuni perut mereka yang telah memberontak kelaparan tak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo,Xiumin, dan Tao. Mereka berlima memasuki area kantin dan menuju meja paling pojok yang menghadap ketaman tengah sekolah-sekolahnya berbentuk O dan ditengah di isi oleh taman belakang sekolah juga ada taman dan danau buatan-.

Pekikan para siswi terdengar membisingkan ditelinga, bertempat dikantin para siswi berteriak heboh ketika melihat sang pangeran sekolah Chanyeol dan para sahabatnya berjalan memasuki area kantin dan langsung menduduki meja posisi tengah yang biasa mereka duduki saat jam istirahat. Kai si penebar pesona memperhatikan seisi kantin hanya untuk menemukan pujaan hatinya, setelah matanya menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makanannya, Kai hanya menampilkan wajah bahagianya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan pertemuan makan siang di sebuah restaurant keluarga, karena Heechul dan Jaejoong-Bersahabat sejak masa kuliah- sudah lama tidak bertemu disebabkan oleh perjalanan bisnis yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang menyantap makanan penutup yang dipenuhi canda tawa. Para suami sibuk membicarakan masalah bisnis yang tak kunjung ada habisnya selalu saja ada bahan yang akan dibahas oleh mereka. Sang istri hanya membahas masalah fashion dan anak-anak mereka.

"Jae, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa masih sibuk dengan balap liarnya itu?" - Haeechul bertanya sambil meminum minumannya.

"Entahlah, kapan anak tampanku itu akan berubah eonni, aku sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali juga menghukumnya tapi tidak mempan, oh ya Baekhyun apa kabarnya eonni?" -Jaejoong menjawab dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia ingin anaknya menjadi anak yang penurut dan bisa bersosialisasi terhadap lingkungan disekitarnya. Bukan hanya berteman dengan Kai dan sehun saja, walaupun temannya sudah bertambah tiga orang yaitu Kris, Jongdae dan Suho. Tetap saja tidak ada teman wanitanya.

"Anakku itu sama saja dengan anakmu Jae, sifat manja dan pemalasnya belum juga berkurang, bagaimana jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kita jodohkan saja Jae ah~?" Mendengar perkataan Heechul Hangeng dan Yunho langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka hanya untuk menatap tidak percaya kepada omongan sang istri-Heechul- Yunho yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kepada Heechul, Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan yang tercetus dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu! Apa ada yang salah aku hanya menawarkan?!"

"Apa bisa seperti itu eonni? Bagaimana jika anak-anak menolaknya? Aku tidak ingin memasakan kehendak eonni"

"Ya, aku juga tidak ingin anakku membenci kami Heechul ah~" Yunho menyetujui perkataan istrinya.

"Aku punya rencana yang bagus. Kemari aku bisikkan dan aku jamin kalian akan menyetujuinya"

"Apa? Kau yang benar saja Chulie ya~ itu sedikit gila!" Yunho memprotes usulan dari istrinya, yang menurutnya sedikit gila, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap putri satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Namun karena kekeras kepalaan seorang Kim Heechul maka semua akan terwujud seperti kehendak yang diinginkannya. Kapan lagi ia memiliki calon menantu tampan dan yang pasti si calon menantu adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang persahabatan mereka yang akan meregang seiring berjalannya waktu karena adanya perjodohan ini dan juga siapa tahu saja ajang perjodohan ini bisa mengubah sifat anak-anak mereka kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bell pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan para siswa siswi berbondong-bondong menyerbu halaman depan sekolah untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing termasuk Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang terlihat berjalan keparkiran dimana mobil mereka berada. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang ada latihan club vocalnya bersama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang juga mengikuti club vocal jadi ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

Namun baru sampai di depan pintu ruang vocal handphone Baekhyun bergetar panajng tanda panggilan masukpun terlihat dilayar setelah mengambilnya dari saku rok sekolahnya, nama 'Eomma' terlihat dilayar dan Baekhyun buru-buru mengangkat telpon karena tidak ingin mendengar omelan dari sang 'ibu cinderella' itu, hehe.

"Ada apa eomma?"

 _'Dimana sekarang sayang?'_

"Masih disekolah eomma, ada latihan vocal"

 _'Bisakah latihannya ditunda dulu sayang, dan datanglah kerumah teman eomma karena eomma dan appa sedang ada disini sekarang'_

"Buat apa Baekkie kesana eommaaaa, kan itu rumah temannya eomma"

 _'Eomma hanya ingin memperkenalkan teman eomma pada mu sayang. Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Datang sekarang juga kealamat yang eomma kirimikan! Tak ada bantahan sayanggg. Izin saja kali ini acara latihan vocal mu itu'_

"Huft, baiklah eomma" jawab Baekhyun pasrah sambil mematikan telpon. Kemudian Baekhyun memasuki ruang vocal untuk memberitahukan bawah ia tidak ikut latihan kali ini dengan menyebutkan alasan urusan keluarga yang mendadak.

"Xiu, Kyung aku pulang dulu yaaa" Baekhyun berpamitan kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan" - Xiumin

"Jangan ngebut nyetirnya Baek" - Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Tingtong...

Bell rumah berbunyi, Baekhyun memencet bell rumah tersebut dengan tidak sabaran, pasalnya setelah ia sampai di rumah alamat yang disebutkan oleh ibunya di sms tadi, Baekhyun tidak menemui mobil yang biasa dipakai oleh orangtuanya jika berpergian berdua, ia berpikir jika eomma dan appanya sedang dijalan menuju kemari atau orangtuanya menggunakan jasa supir dirumahnya.

Akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka setelah ia membunyikan bell tiga kali. Baekhyun dipersilahkan masuk oleh pelayan rumah dan memintanya untuk menunggu diruang keluarga, sempat curiga _'kenapa tidak diruang tamu. Tapi tak apalah namanya juga rumah sahabatnya eomma'_ ia berkata dalam hati. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar dari tangga, maka Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga satu demi satu anak tangga tersebut. Mata Baekhyun membola melihat siapa yang berjalan saat ini. Tak hanya Baekhyun saja yang kaget, yang menuruni tangga pun juga ikut terhenti langkahnya di anak tangga ketiga saat matanya melihat siapa yang duduk di ruang keluarganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **Cuap-cuap:aku update di tengah kesedihan yang melanda saat ini. Sempat ingin menunda update karena salah satu member di shinee kesukaan telah tiada T.T ikhlas dengan kepergiannya, hormati segala pilihan yang telah diambilnya RIP jonghyun semoga yang ditinggal tabah menjalani hari-harinya...**

 **Semoga updatan saya kali ini dapat menghibur para readers sekalian :)**

 **No Edit. Thank for review, follows dan thanks juga buat para siders.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dipenulisan atau yang lainnya…**

 **Seomoga suka dengan chapter 3 ini yaaa….**

 **Masukan positif diterima dengan senang hati…**

 **Nb: apakah aku boleh promo sebentar di sini? Aku lagi mencoba bisnis beauty cream. Jika kalian berminat silahkan check akun ig pheshacream**

 **Sstttt….. mau ngumpulin duit buat ikutan PO exo winter & concert (jika terwujud-ammin-).. hehehe :D**


End file.
